Fruto Adultero
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: El sexo es igual para herbívoros y carnívoros, la muerte también, es por eso que da igual cuántos sean o por cuál motivo se involucren mientras sea saciada su lujuria y egoísmo. Y Legosi está a punto de vivirlo en carne propia. AU Vicios.


**Advertencias**: Riesgo de Lemmon Threesome.

* * *

**Fruto Adultero.**

El vaho de la drogadicción cubría la habitación, inundando con su aroma dulce su nariz canina de tal modo que ya no era capaz de distinguir su propio aliento, pero podía reconocer que estaba excitado profundamente mientras los húmedos besos de ambos herbívoros se deslizaban por su cuello y clavícula tentativamente. Las caricias suben y bajan de sus largas extremidades sin darle tiempo de identificar a quien pertenece cada toque cálido, aunque podría abrir los ojos para apreciar mejor las maravillas que hacen aquellas delgadas lenguas si su propia moral no fuera a interferir en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía negarse este placer y fingir que no había querido esto desde el primer momento que presenció el exótico baile de Haru sobre el escenario del cabaret y fue testigo del asesinato que cometió Louis en una zona privada del mismo edificio; los había encontrado la misma noche y sus encantos lo habían hipnotizado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con ellos de forma más personal, sin las barreras que se había impuesto cuando supo lo imposible que era alcanzarlos en su postura; un carnívoro dedicado al robo sin más futuro que el de morir como cualquier animal rabioso en el interior de un sucio callejón. Por eso resultaba incluso chocante el tenerlos a su disposición a la misma altura sobre el único sillón que llenaba la sala de su residencia, dispuestos a ofrecerle sus calientes pieles durante esa fría y desoladora estación que azotaba contra la ciudad cada año, la temporada más ocupada para los delincuentes de tercer y quinto grado como ellos tres.

—¿Qué te sucede, Legosi? Estás muy callado —susurró el ciervo a su oído, causándole escalofríos, fue entonces cuando el canino comprendió que Louis se encontraba a su izquierda, pues la adorable risa de Haru a su derecha lo corroboró al siguiente instante.

—No lo molestes, Louis. El pobre debe estar muy abrumado con todo lo que pasó —sintió que el calor corporal de la pequeña coneja blanca se alejaba así que tuvo que reanimar uno de sus brazos inmóviles para tomarla de la cadera e impedir que se fuera más lejos y esto a Haru le hizo reír más—. Tranquilo, podemos darte tiempo para asimilarlo si quieres. Louis y yo nos apresuramos en ir a la acción antes de que respondieras.

—... No estoy molesto.

Legosi tomó aire cuando se dió cuenta que había dejado de respirar un breve momento y abrió los ojos, arrepintiéndose de hacerlo cuando vio los rostros de aquellos herbívoros tan cerca de él. Su sonrojo creció bajo su pelaje y la realidad lo abrazó como una bolsa de oxigeno defectuosa. Ambos herbívoros se acomodaron a su lado, brindándole el espacio que requería en su pequeña reflexión silenciosa, mientras tanto Louis se apresuró tomar la botella de champagne cerca suyo y llenar los tres vasos postrados sobre la escuálida mesa de madera frente a ellos, Haru se limitó acomodarse el pelaje de la nuca sin liberarse del insistente agarre de los largos dedos que conformaban las manos de Legosi.

—¿Hablamos del clima? —cuestionó la pequeña coneja, inclinándose hacia el lobo gris de forma juguetona y fingida inocencia.

—Si es posible, por favor —replicó Legosi casi al instante, inspirando a Haru reírse abiertamente con su actitud seria y desganada que contrastaba con la audacia de su broma.

—¿Quién diría que ahora tienes sentido del humor? —comentó el ciervo divertido ofreciéndole el delicado recipiente de cristal servido, el cual Legosi tomó cuidadosamente, pues no quería romperlo con su tosquedad natural. Los dedos de Louis eran tan delgados y refinados pero no tanto como los de una hembra, y se descubrió perdiéndose por un momento en los sutiles movimientos que realizaron—. Pensé que no lo entenderías.

—Supongo que es algo que puedo agradecerle a mis amigos del mercado negro.

—Necesitas soltarte un poco —aseguró Haru ejerciendo varias palmadas mezcladas con caricias en la pierna de Legosi antes de recibir con un asentimiento el vaso que Louis le hacía entrega—. Ya sé que esta experiencia es nueva para ti, los es para todos —mintió—, pero si no te esfuerzas en atendernos a Louis y a mi lastimarás nuestros sentimientos.

—No quiero hacer eso —declaró Legosi rápidamente, el ciervo no pudo retener un bufido inspirado por la ternura, enseguida de postrar sus labios en el borde de su bebida.

—Entonces no propongas una cita con los dos si no te crees capaz de satisfacernos —espetó el joven ciervo distraídamente, casi como si su tenaz comentario no hubiese sido hecho con un objetivo. Legosi bajó las orejas en señal de culpabilidad y la mirada de Haru se volvió severa en dirección al venado en consecuencia—. Estoy bromeando —aclaró, aún cuando hacerlo le quitaba toda la gracia al asunto. Haru suspiró.

—Aunque no lo creas, Legosi-kun, entiendo por lo que estás pasando —Haru acomodó su cabeza sobre las largas piernas del lobo gris, arrastrando sus delicados dedos por las puntiagudas rodillas en medio de su divagación. El contacto y el peso de esa pequeña cabeza era agradable, por eso Legosi no se resistió en acariciarla suavemente también—. Entiendo el miedo que sentiste al jalar del gatillo, el peso de la culpa por herir a alguien más... a pesar de que lo hiciste para protegernos. —Legosi apartó la mirada, tratando de conservar la calma con las remembranzas que intentaban rasgar su mente—. Todos quisiéramos vivir en este mundo sin tener que confrontar a nadie pero cuando existen tantas perspectivas y tantas maneras es imposible evitarlo. Así que lo único que nos queda es cosechar lo poco que brota de entre las discordias, eso que puede llenarnos y traernos paz a nuestros infiernos. Por eso espero comprendas nuestra intención al demostrarte nuestro cariño de esta forma, porque decidimos era más sincera dentro de lo que cabe.

—Haru-chan... —Legosi pensó en decir algo pero pronto consideró que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar lo mucho que apreciaba la intención—, gracias. —Era lo único que podía decir por el momento, ya pensaría cómo corresponder a su modo más adelante.

—No tienes remedio ¿cierto? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? —se burló Louis, Legosi lo miró y apartó la vista avergonzado, Haru levantó un brazo para acariciarle una mejilla.

—Está bien, Legosi-kun. Sabemos que no eres el tipo de carnívoro expresivo.

—En todo caso lo preferimos así, ya que basta con interpretar tu mirada —agregó el joven ciervo atrayendo el rostro del Legosi en su dirección, robandole un beso del hocico, acción que heló el cuerpo del lobo por un momento, gesto que además actuó como causa para inspirar una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios de Louis—. ¿Lo ves?

—Es... porque eres muy agresivo, Louis-senpai —dijo con una mueca reprobatoria.

—Aprendí a serlo por tu culpa, no lo olvides.

—Cierto —apoyó Haru acomodándose boca arriba—, nos diste muchos problemas cuando demostraste sentirte atraído por ambos, tienes suerte de que Louis y yo hayamos sido amigos mucho antes de que entraras al esquema.

—Pero algo que siempre criticaré será tu método de cortejo —espetó Louis—, ni siquiera considero que merezca ser llamado así, vendría bien un término como... ¿coqueteo fallido?

—Ya entendí, senpai. No necesitas recordarmelo cada oportunidad.

—Lo sé pero es divertido verte sufrir por ello.

—Sádico —declaró Legosi mordaz. Louis agradeció el insulto como si fuese un halago mientras Haru se divertía por la interacción de los dos machos, podía sentir el cuerpo de Legosi mucho más relajado, al fin compactado con el ambiente pacifico del lugar y nada la hacía más feliz que la tensión inicial por los sucesos ocurridos se disipara como las cenizas y el humo de las sustancias que habían estado fumando al llegar. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tras una serie de circunstancias peligrosas estaría compartiendo un espacio con dos de sus bestias más preciadas, Haru no le hubiese creído en lo absoluto. Se sonrió jugando con el collar de su madre adornando su cuello, finalmente decidiendo intervenir.

—Legosi-kun, me estoy aburriendo de ver el mismo panorama. ¿Cuándo piensas mostrarnos tu habitación?

—¿Eh? Ah, eso...

—Yo también estoy interesado —afirmó Louis, su sonrisa cubierta por una sombra de dobles intenciones, pero Legosi no lo notó a pesar de los obvios signos predominando en las facciones de sus invitados.

—No hay nada vistoso ahí aunque, si están tan curiosos, puedo guiarlos. Se encuentra subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Pues vayamos a verlo! —exclamó Haru entusiasta, alzando un puño igual que una líder scout señalando el camino hacia la aventura. Cuando se puso de pie y permitió a Legosi imitarla no dudó un instante en tomarlo de la mano con una sonrisa contagiosa sin preocuparle porque Louis caminara en la retaguardia, ironizando su actuar como un depredador que vigila los corredores de su presa. Los dos siguieron a Legosi por el corto recorrido, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera con pintura reseca, la cual les cedió paso con un rechinido alarmante que aludía a las escenas de terror en los filmes de esta índole pero que inspiró un brote de calor en los cuerpos de Haru y Louis sincronizadamente conforme Legosi terminaba de avanzar y adentrarse al humilde espacio.

—Aquí estamos, no se compara a los cuartos de hotel que visitamos antes pero...

—Descuida, será suficiente —afirmó Haru rompiendo la menor distancia entre su pequeño cuerpo y el del lobo quien bajó la mirada un tanto confundido por esto antes de sentir cómo ella apresuraba su palma a cubrir su entrepierna juguetonamente, la acción lo sorprendió así que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco—. No importa cuántas veces lo mire todavía me sorprende. Dime, ¿son ciertos los rumores? ¿Los machos suelen nombrar a este chico?

—Ah... no... no que yo esté enterado —Las orejas de Legosi descendieron cuando la coneja comenzó a estimularlo y su cola se agitó bruscamente antes de quedarse suspendida en un angulo bajo sobre su espalda—. Haru-chan...

—Hum... no me creo que seas tan inocente, Legosi-kun. Debiste saber que pasaría esto al traernos aquí, una cama es diez veces más cómoda que un sillón. Lo sabes ¿no?

—Yo... —Haru colocó un beso dulce y corto en el miembro abultado que luchaba contra la tela del pantalón, arrancando de la garganta canina un gemido mal contenido—. Ha-Haru...

—Legosi-kun —El lobo gris volvió a bajar la mirada, descubriendo el adorable recuadro de la libidinosa hembra extendiendo los brazos a él con una tierna sonrisa—, levántame.

Y como fiel canino obedeció al mandato sin formular replicas, casi como hechizado, tomando entre sus amplios brazos el suave cuerpo de su dama para alzarla a la altura de su rostro y recibir en la punta de su hocico un nuevo beso que -a medida que las piernas de Haru rodeaban su cintura- se profundizaba sin dar paso a contratiempos, encapsulados en una esfera de gozo que se abrió bruscamente para brindar espacio al toque firme y experto de Louis sobre el miembro de Legosi y bajo la entrepierna de Haru.

—Parece que se divierten, no les molesta si me uno ¿verdad?

—Louis-senpai, eso no es... —Legosi se encontró entre la delgada linea de la incertidumbre y el placer cuando la atmósfera antes creada había sido penetrada por un tercero pero la queja que pensó querer expresar se rompió con la forma consistente en que el ciervo lo masturbaba así que sus palabras surgieron como un jadeo entrecortado, olvidando su linea.

—¿Decías algo?

—... No —respondió dejando a las sensaciones nublar su mente y permitiendo a cada uno de los herbívoros hacer su trabajo como mejor les placiera mientras él se retorcía y gemía en el medio. Legosi recordaba haber tenido vivencias de este tipo con los dos pero siempre fue por separado y sin llegar más lejos de estimulaciones incomodas hasta trabajos orales, por eso esta sería su primera vez con los dos y que estuviera a punto de tenerles a la vez lo estaba arrinconando a perder la cordura. Nunca se imaginó la posibilidad de encontrarse en situación semejante así que todavía le intimidaba un poco no ser capaz de sobrellevar el ritmo, considerando el hecho de que ellos era indiscutiblemente más experimentados comparados a él. Sería vergonzoso no estar a la altura. La sorpresiva aprehensión de su garganta y el tirón ejecutado sobre esta lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Apaga ese cerebro —reprendió Louis visiblemente agitado por la excitación. Guió uno de los brazos del lobo a su propia entrepierna, incitándole a estimularlo también—, concéntrate en nosotros, sólo céntrate en hacer lo que quieres... Legosi...

Sumiso, Legosi accedió trabajar con el miembro del ciervo una vez este volvió a su actividad inicial que consistía en masturbarle y respaldar la masturbación de la coneja quien de vez en cuando arqueaba la espalda encantada con las sensaciones. Unos momentos los tres mantuvieron la armonía de las caricias hasta que Haru se inclinó de vuelta a su hocico en busca del calor de su saliva y Louis lo obligó inclinarse para poder saborear sus besos también. Un instinto primitivo, sumido en las profundidades de su subconsciente, más allá de aquella que resguardaba sus sentidos alimenticios, despertó en el cuerpo de Legosi cuando sus lenguas y alientos se mezclaron a la vez, entonces una fuerte acumulación de deseo se adueñó de sus sentidos, manifestándose en los bruscos movimientos que realizó a continuación. Rompiendo el contacto sostuvo el peso de Haru en su brazo derecho y con su mano libre sujetó el brazo de Louis, arrastrándolos consigo a la cama, sitio donde los lanzó sin delicadeza, previniéndose de quejas en cuanto se posicionó cerca de ellos encima de la cama, llamándoles por sus nombres en un acento profundo tan sólo superado por la intensidad de su mirada. Los herbívoros, sin habla, dejaron que los brazos del lobo los rodeara para juntarlos de tal modo que fuera más sencillo para él lamerlos y acariciarlos ambiciosamente, provocando varios gemidos dentro de la estupefacción sufrida por ellos.

—Así... ya estás entendiendo —le felicitó el ciervo maravillado con la agresividad digna de cualquier carnívoro marcando su territorio, cuya naturaleza Legosi había reprimido por tanto tiempo que había sido sofocante para él observar ese potencial ser desperdiciado.

—Santa mierda —blasfemó Haru, sorprendida por el movimiento preciso de aquellos largos dedos sobre su entrepierna—. ¿Qué te inspiró a esto, Legosi-kun?

—¿Está... mal? —quiso saber sin descuidar la atención que enfocaba en cada uno. Haru negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más cuando estaba siendo llevada al cielo de forma poética en esos precisos segundos. Haru maldijo una vez y otra pero no tuvo tiempo de maldecir más cuando Legosi se inclinó hacia su falda, bajando con una mano su braga con la intención de tener un mejor acceso para el uso de su afilada lengua. La saliva en contacto con su sexo mandó a Haru estremecer como nunca, pues quizás el canino no fuese ágil con las palabras pero lo era para complacer esa parte tan intima de su anatomía.

—Oh, si... eso es mejor... hum, sigue, Legosi-kun... —le indicó extendiendo un brazo hacia su cabeza para alcanzar sus orejas, las cuales se permitió el capricho de acariciar mientras su cuerpo comenzaba arder de satisfacción—. Louis, tú ven aqui —con su mano libre llamó al ciervo quien no se restringió en besarla gustosamente mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa que la vestía, dejando al descubierto sus delicados pechos sin brasier, como una invitación para quien estaba a punto de hacerla llegar al orgasmo—Ah, ah, mierda... ¡Legosi-kun!

Las manos de Haru se alzaron violentamente en busca de un soporte, el cual encontró en la sabana por sobre sus orejas decaídas y en la mano libre de Louis quien se encontraba fascinado con la vista de aquel lobo posado entre las piernas de la coneja. Haru apretó ambos puños en sus respectivos apoyos momentos antes de soltarse completamente de pies a cabeza, producto de la explosión. Legosi ascendió sus lamidas por el pelaje descubierto de la hembra mirando en dirección a Louis quien había procedido alzarse frente a él quitándose la corbata y el saco que había mantenido sobre su cuerpo, botón por botón fue siendo liberado hasta que la camisa abierta se balanceó frente a los atentos ojos de Legosi, quien lamió las astas de Louis mientras él se inclinaba para arrebatarle las ropas de encima, esto sin descuidar las necesidades de la pequeña hembra. Pronto, como si de un sueño se tratara, Legosi comenzó a ver sombras y nubes de humo inundar su visión, antes de finalmente percatarse de que su rostro yacía contra la superficie acolchonada acorralando a Haru mientras respiraba con cierta dificultad, podía sentir las mordidas de la coneja contra sus orejas siendo ejecutadas pausadamente, a la vez que su aliento se colaba a sus oídos causándole escalofríos y la dureza en su retaguardia le daba una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no se resistió, pues los besos de Haru en su cuello lo calmaban y el segundo aliento entrecortado empujándose en su espalda aumentaba el nivel de éxtasis más allá del dolor que se esforzó a resistir.

—S-Senpai...no estoy seguro de que... ugh, a-ahora mismo...

—No fue tan difícil ¿o, si? —declaró Louis orgulloso de si mismo teniendo cuidado al moverse mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en el cuello del canino. Legosi no estaba seguro cómo pero ser penetrado se sentía bastante bien ahora. ¿Era esa sensación lo que Louis había llamado Punto G anteriormente? El cuerpo era tan complicado, nunca imaginó que estaría disfrutando de una sensación parecida.

—Sé amable con nuestro lobo, Louis —comentó Haru tomando el miembro de Legosi entre sus dedos, sorprendiéndolo por la nueva humedad aprehensiva que envió un ardor naciente de su bajo vientre. Estaba dentro de Haru y Louis estaba dentro de él. Legosi nunca fue el tipo de individuo abierto a sus emociones, simplemente porque en realidad no tenía idea cómo demostrarlo pero de pronto no podía contener una sonrisa que se estiraba en sus labios con una sencillez a la que ni él mismo daba credibilidad.

—¿Qué opinas, Legosi? —La voz de Louis tras su nuca fue como electricidad para todo su organismo—. Estás teniendo tu primera vez al doble... ¿cómo quieres que proceda?

El joven lobo se tomó un momento para responder, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cordura que entonces le faltaban por la marea de sensaciones sofocándole, su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos y la falta de compostura no estaba ayudando a concentrarse así que se enfocó en realizar profundas respiraciones para finalmente contestar.

—Haru... Louis... —Legosi tragó saliva, ansioso y sin aliento—, yo... sean rudos, por favor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—... S-Si.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa curvó el hocico de Haru frente al valor del lobo, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Louis quien con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza respondió a la sugerencia silenciosa de la hembra. El ciervo volvió inclinarse hacia adelante, invadiendo una vez más el oído del otro con sus gruñidos, respirando compasadamente mientras iniciaba los movimientos, lentos y meticulosos, cuyo vaivén ayudaba a Legosi mover sus propias caderas hacia adelante para impactar contra las piernas abiertas de Haru. Los dos herbívoros sabían lo que hacían y Legosi confió en ellos mientras lo encaminaban al placer más inmenso que había sentido en su vida. No retuvo su voz, incapaz de utilizar la timidez para reprimir los deseos que oscilaban en el ambiente cálido que los abrazaba. No se permitió dudar por el desarrollo, convencido de que con nadie más quería estar ahora más que con ellos.

.

El reloj de una iglesia cercana marcó con una serie de campanadas las tres de la madrugada, avisando el segundo intervalo de letargo que atravesaba la ciudad en ese periodo de quietud tan idolatrado por los seres vivos con vidas honestas. Sin embargo, no todo era paz y tranquilidad en las diversas zonas, pues el sonido de las sirenas atravesó los diversos muros al igual que el constante viaje de autos cruzando aún las autopistas, mientras uno que otro peatonal avanzaba con sigilo entre los laberintosos senderos que componían los oscuros barrios. Aún así, lejos de la incierta realidad de la noche, la luz de la lampara en la habitación servía para reforzar el sentimiento de seguridad que retenía a los tres amantes mientras dos de ellos terminaban de adquirir la mejor posición para sumirse al descanso. Entonces Louis ya había terminado de ducharse y vestirse, dispuesto a cruzar la puerta rumbo a su retorcido destino.

—¿No preferirías quedarte? —La sutil voz del lobo logró distraer a Louis de su actividad un momento—. Estoy seguro que Haru querría vernos a ambos al despertar.

—¿Sólo Haru? —cuestionó con sorna, consiguiendo una instantánea -aunque tímida- negativa como respuesta. Louis terminó de acomodarse el saco sobre los hombros antes de girarse de vuelta y aproximarse a Legosi quien yacía recostado en la cama con la coneja abrazada a su pecho profundamente dormida—. Aunque es tentador no tengo permitido ignorar una llamada a menos que quisiera ser puesto en la próxima lista de caza.

Legosi no se atrevió a responder aquello, pues un nudo se le había forjado en la garganta con el recuerdo del ciervo manchado con la sangre de una victima sin rostro para él, misma imagen que se había repetido muchas más veces de las que le gustaría en su memoria. Tan sumergido en sus lamentos internos que no esperó sería bloqueado cualquier pensamiento cuando Louis tomó su hocico para atraerlo a un último beso, al cual se sometió sin quejas, disfrutando de la hábil lengua de Louis que se agitaba con destreza entre los afilados colmillos sin lastimarse. El ciervo se separó dedicándole una mirada final, transmitiendole más de lo que podrían expresar las palabras en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Asegúrate de esperar por mi —susurró contra su nariz, sensualidad natural desbordándose en su acento.

Legosi asintió suavemente y Louis miró hacia Haru, acariciándola de la cabeza con ternura para por fin andar en dirección a la salida, la cual cruzó con la frente en alto, determinado a cumplir con su deber sin importar cuánto deseara volver a enterrarse en el pelaje de los dos que abandonaría de nuevo en aquellas cuatro paredes. Legosi no pudo hacer más que verlo marchar, agradeciendo que por lo menos tendría a Haru junto a él lo que quedaba de descanso, se acurrucó con cuidado de no despertar a su dama antes de cerrar los ojos, orando mentalmente porque Louis se mantuviera a salvo hasta el próximo encuentro.

**Fin**.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: He puesto a prueba mi Hitman!Louis, mi Pole-Dance!Haru y mi Swindler!Legosi, ¿por qué? ¡Porque puedo! La verdad no planeaba que este fuera mi primer aporte al fandom pero no pienso tocar la trama original sin antes haberme devorado toda la serie, además mi pereza me ha vencido y no pienso leer el manga así que esperaré a que el anime termine de transmitirse para ponerme a trabajar en un proyecto mejor estructurado.

Gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
